Darkstorm Multiversal Season 2 Episode 3 Mufasa's Reign
Episode 3 Transcript Sarabi: (Asleep) Darkstorm:(Watching Newborn Simba) Simba: (In his mother's paws) Darkstorm:(Sleeps) Sarabi: ...(Yawns, awakes) Darkstorm:(Huh Sarabi: (Smiles) Hello, Darkstorm. Darkstorm:(Hugs her) Hello your majesty, long time no see Sarabi: (chuckles) "It has been same time since we last saw each other, hasn't it?" Darkstorm: (Looks at simba) And whos this? Sarabi: ...Simba. Darkstorm: yours and Mufasa's Sarabi: Yes... Mufasa: (Behind Darkstorm, roars) Darkstorm:(Jumps to the ceiling) Not funny Mufasa Mufasa: (Prevents himself from chuckling) Sorry, Dark... Darkstorm:Drops down) Mufasa: (Nuzzles Sarabi) Darkstorm:(Heads outside to sleep) Sarabi: (Rests) Darkstorm:(zzzzzzzzz Mufasa: (Sleeps next to his mate) Darkstorm:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (The next day) Darkstorm:(Snoring) Mufasa: (Yawns) Darkstorm:(Wakes and see's Taka) Taka/Scar: (Is just about to try and eat Zazu) (If this if AFTER the presentation) Darkstorm:(With mufasa) Mufasa: (his ears perk up, intrigued; he senses that there is something wrong) Darkstorm: SCAR. Taka/Scar: Mhm mmmhmhm? Mufasa: "Drop him." Zazu: (beak pokes out of Scar's mouth) "Impeccable timing, your majesty!" Scar spits him out Darkstorm: jumps down) Mufasa does the same. Scar: "Why! If it isn't my big brother, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Mufasa: "Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba." Scar: "That was TODAY? Oh, I feel simply awful!" (claws the wall) "Must've slipped my mind..." Darkstorm: Hmph thats a laugh Zazu: yes well as slippery as your mind is as the kings brother you should have been first in line Scar: "Well I was first in line... until the little HAIRBALL was born." Mufasa: "That 'hairball' is my son, and you're future king!" Scar: "Oo, I shall practice my curtsey." Darkstorm:(Hmmmmmm (Scar starts to leave the den) Mufasa: "Don't turn your back on me, Scar." Scar: "Oh no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on ME." Mufasa: (roars, jumping in front of him) "Is that a challenge?!" Scar: "Temper, temper. I wouldn't DREAM of challenging you." Zazu: "Pity! Why not?" Scar: "Well, as far as brains go, I've got the lion's share. But when it comes to brute strength... I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." (walks off) Darkstorm: I see Taka is the same since I left a few years back Zazu: (sighs) "There's one in every family. Two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions." Mufasa: "What am I going to do with him?" Zazu: "He'd make a very handsome throw rug..." Mufasa: "Zazu!" Darkstorm: thats a bit harsh Zazu Zazu: (ignoring Dark's statement) "And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him." (Zazu and Mufasa exit out) Bakuu:(Mid Teens, resting) Sarafina: "Heh..." Bakuu:Hmmmm (Wakes up to find nala in his face) Hello Baby Nala: (tilts her head) Bakuu:(stretches out) She slides down to the ground. Bakuu:(Licks her) Whats your name youngling Sarafina: (smiles) "Nala." Bakuu:(Stands at attention blushing) Lady Sarafina, how long were you standing there Sarafina: (giggles) "For some time. I'm surprised that you didn't notice me." Bakuu:(Chuckles Nervous) So I am to assume this cute kit is yours? Sarafina: "Yes. She's surprisingly active for a two week old cub." Bakuu: trust me when I say that I was like her at her age, plus you did experience it She nods. Bakuu: I see she takes after you, cute and adorable. She blushes. Bakuu: nuzzles Nala and goes to hunt (a few months later) Darkstorm:( Asleep outside the den) Simba sprints in. Darkstorm:( yawns waking up) He heads inside. Simba: "Dad-dad-dad-dad-dad-dad-dad-dad-dad-dad-" Darkstorm:( Stretching out) Sarabi: (sleepily, to Mufasa) "Your son's awake..." Mufasa: "Before sunrise, he's YOUR son." Darkstorm:( Flying off to hunt) Soon after, Simba and his family walk out of the den. Bakuu:( Comes out of his cave and looks out at them) Nala: (sneaking up on him, smirking) Bakuu:(Licking his paws) She pounces him. Bakuu: oof (laughing) hey Lil' Nala Nala: :3 Bakuu:(Licks her cheek) She giggles. Bakuu: I will be back soon Nala, gotta go hunt Nala: "Okay..." Bakuu:(Licks ehr cheek again and goes to hunt) She giggles. (hours later) Nala: (resting) Bakuu:(Nudges her) Nala She yawns. he lick bathes her) She purrs. he purrs (the next day) Bakuu: Guarding Sarabi and the other lioness) (unknowingly to them, the stampede is currently occurring) Bakuu: see's dust) Hmmm the herds are on the move again (minutes later, Scar returns with news that Mufasa had been killed in action, and that Simba had been "killed as well) Bakuu:(Lowers his ears, Mufasa had releaved him of protection of simba, under is breath) I must vacate Scar: (snarls at him) "If you had been there..." Bakuu: I was under orders from mufasa I was releaved of duty Scar: (circles him) Bakuu: I was placed under Sarabi's Command, only she could send me to check on simba He roars and pins him. Bakuu:(Turns sabre fangs extending) Lionesses circle them. Bakuu:( smokes) You have made a grave mistake ( smokes out of the pridelands) Scar: (walks up to the top of Pride Rock, the moon shining behind him; he glares at Bakuu before he smokes out) (end of episode) Mufasa's Reign